


Till death do us part

by CrazyBunnylady



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Attempted Murder, Biting, Character Death, Choking, Does not follow the game's story line, F/M, Forced Relationship, Heavy Angst, Kokichi is not a good person, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Multi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Rough Kissing, Shower Sex, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Yandere, Yandere Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBunnylady/pseuds/CrazyBunnylady
Summary: (WARNING THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW THE DANGANRONPA STORY LINE)A lie, its all a lie. My life, my sanity, my devotion for you and my love for you.(This is mainly a kokichi x reader, featuring a very non holy kokichi)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Reader, K1-B0/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Saihara Shuichi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	1. Interview time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey hun you sure you ready for this interview?"
> 
> Duh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe okay so just before I start this whole mess of a story, Im most likely going to be changing major factors in the actual game's story line, like who is dying etc. Also also there's going to be very explicit and triggering scenes so please be cautious with that. Oh and our little boy kokichi is just plain bad, no good what so ever :))

“Audition number 169, please state your name, date of birth, likes and dislikes and your reason for wanting to be apart of this special experience.”

The red led light popped on, indicating the recording had started. You sat there stupidly for a second staying silent before snapping out of it and trying your best to remember what you have to state.

“Uh, my name is y/nL/n, I was born on the 15 of September 200X. I uh like.”

You completely forgot what you liked.

“I uh- like dating simulator games? And rabbits?”

You questioned yourself?

“Shit, ah! Sorry sorry”

You were told to keep explicit language out of the interview, nice one y/n nice one.

“I don’t like spicy food or needles.”

Well that came out quick.

“And well the reason why I want to do this show is like kinda bad and all that stuff but Yknow-“

You were cut off by an obnoxious cough from the man recording the interview, his expression vague and done with all this bull crap

“I want the money.”

Your answer was short but sweet.

In the application form it said the last two winners would be given one million straight up in hard cash, when you saw it you just had to apply, I mean come on, all you had to do was not supposedly ‘kill’ anyone and get ‘killed’ easy Fucken peasy, all you needed to do was just shut yourself in your room right?

The man just stared at you, completely dumbfounded with the answer.

You tried your best to explain yourself, trying to At least prove your not just some money hungry bitch

_well you are_ but Y'know

“Well I mean like of course there’s other factors to it like, I’ve watched the show since season 45 and I’m just the biggest fan-“

“Next.”

The mans words interrupted you, the security guard next to him walking over to your side and escorting you to the door.

You turned around one last time before exiting, looking straight at the man recording and the new person sitting in your spot, beginning to list off what they had been told to answer.

“YOU’RE FUCKEN SHOWS ASS AND WHATS WITH YOUR FUCKING HAIR? YOU GO THROUGH SOME CRISIS OR SOMETHING?”

The boy with purple hair had stopped his answering abruptly, snapping his head towards you and staring back, the smile plastered on his face never faltering

“Are you on drugs lady? Or are you just upset you have no personality what so ever so they threw your boring useless ass out the door because they don’t need useless trash like you hm?”

You stared at him.

He stared at you.

You left.

* * *

Your mother greeted you as you entered the door, the TVs show coming to a pause.

You stared at her.

She stared at you.

She gave you her best smile

“It’s okay hun there’s always next time”

You started laughing, your mother smile turning into worry.

You continued laughing as you turned your heel and began walking to your room.

* * *

Your phone began to vibrate, peaking your interest from ‘studying’ and picking up the phone instead.

It had a no caller Id, probably some sort of scammer.

Swiping right, you held the phone to your ear, waiting for some sort of noise.

A girl with an enthusiastic voice started to speak

“Hello is this y/n l/n?”

You cleared your throat and started to speak, trying your best not to sound nervous

“Yes that’s me”

“Ah great! I’m glad to inform you that you’ve been chosen to Star in Danganropa’s 53rd season!”

You’ve been chosen?

But how it made no sense?

“I uh, are you sure you have the right person?”

“Well of course, you are y/n l/n right! Please come back to the studio tomorrow at 10 pm, remember that there is no known date when you can come back home so please make sure to advise any caregivers!”

The conversation finished as quickly as it started with the beeping of an ended call.

Only one word you could think of at the time left your lips.

” **MUUUUMMMMMM!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter this is just an intro to everything the real fun will start next chapter :))


	2. office time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you tried to push the door open again, it still wouldn’t work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E E E E sorry for the very short chapter I promise there will be more, its just kinda hard setting this up

You stood at the entrance of the studio, sighing to yourself, you looked up and admired the sky.

”well shit.”

you found yourself muttering the words, looking back down you finally mustered enough courage to push open the door.

the door wouldn’t open.

”Huh?” 

you tried to push the door open again, it still wouldn’t work.

sitting there dumbfounded, you decide to stupidly use your entire body to try and open the door, slamming yourself into it.

**it still didn’t work**

wincing from the pain, you grip your arm and look at the sign next to the door.

**_pull_ **

”hah.”

you started to laugh out in pain and embarrassment

”hahahahaha-“

and then you started to cry, the laugh breaking into sobs.

”Hahaha-ha-a, I fu-cking h-h-ate my l-life”

wiping your eyes and taking one big breath out you finally felt ready to enter.

_you pushed the door._

**_a g a i n_ **

Your eye twitched in anger, grabbing the doors handle you pushed forward and flung the door open, a loud bang following after. 

marching inside the building you found yourself quickly coming to a halt, the room was huge and sophisticated like. It looked more like a fancy office building more than some tv studio.

_You kinda felt stupid now that you slammed the door open, what if that door costed more than your fucking life._

Taking another breath in to calm your nerves, you walked to the empty reception desk.

_Well, you thought that's what it was at least._

You waited there awkwardly, there was a little ring bell on the countertop but you didn't want to press it, it made you feel like a bother and you just didn't want to handle that feeling at the moment.

_It's not like you weren't feeling that already, everything looks so clean and fancy, You don't belong here you don't belong here you don't-_

"Hello, are you one of the new contestants for this season?"

A feminine voice snapped through your spur of thoughts, causing you to blink your eyes a few times and focus on the person now in front of you.

She looked like a receptionist.

"Y-yeah, um I was told to meet at this address?" you tucked a strand of hair behind your ear in nervousness.

She smiled softly and gestured towards an elevator that was across the room.

"Please p ** _re_** ss level 10 when you enter the elevator, have a good day, and please remember to do your very best."

Nodding your head and returning the smile, you make your way to the elevator, pressing the open button and waiting for it to drop to your level.

You turned around and admired the area once more, looking at the doors that you once struggled with.

They were _pushed_ open and a boy taller than you with purple hair-

**_p u r p l e h a i r_ **

Remembering the exchange both of you had when you went for the interview rushed back into your head, sucking in a breath and internally screaming as you turn back around to face the elevator. 

**_You turned around one last time before exiting, looking straight at the man recording and the new person sitting in your spot, beginning to list off what they had been told to answer._ **   
****   
**_“YOU’RE FUCKEN SHOWS ASS AND WHATS WITH YOUR FUCKING HAIR? YOU GO THROUGH SOME CRISIS OR SOMETHING?”_ **   
****   
**_The boy with purple hair had stopped his answering abruptly, snapping his head towards you and staring back, the smile plastered on his face never faltering_ **   
****   
**_“Are you on drugs lady? Or are you just upset you have no personality what so ever so they threw your boring useless ass out the door because they don’t need useless trash like you hm?”_ **

_You wanted to fucking die._

Your finger went to the elevators button, repeatedly pushing it, trying something, anything, to get it down here faster.

You looked up at the numbers illuminating each floor it was on.

**5**

_Why god, why._

Sucking in a breath you stopped pressing the button and instead let it fall to your side, tapping yourself to try and ground whatever sanity you had left

**4**

You tried to listen to any footsteps that were coming anywhere near you, but all you could hear was the faint voice of the desk lady.

**3**

Blinking a few times you decide to actually look over, keeping your head up to the numbers, your eyes slowly drifted over to the boy-

**2**

He was staring at you, smiling with such a terrifying look plastered on his face.

You slowly looked back to the numbers

**1**

The doors opened and you bolted inside, sliding yourself over to the button panel and repeatedly pressing _**close**_

_Please don't fucking do this to me please I swear to god next time ill actually share food with my brother oh god please_

The elevator doors began to close, the boy being nowhere in sight.

Shakily letting a breath out you didn't even know you were holding, you stepped backwards until you felt your back hit the elevator's wall, allowing yourself to slide down a bit.

A hand was rammed into the elevators small gap.

you screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi stop-


End file.
